Where Judgment Belongs
by WriterWilf
Summary: It's been a couple hours since Peter has been knighted. All seems calm until drama erupts as a Dryad is brought before Aslan to be judged for a serious crime committed against ancient Narnian law. Aslan is a mystery to Susan, and how He will choose to rule is no exception. A life hangs in the balance, and Susan and the Narnians wait in inner turmoil for the Lion's verdict.
1. Chapter 1: The Crime

**AN: I've actually had this idea for some time now, a couple years. I've been meaning to save it as an Easter release, but then Easter came and went, and I didn't have it written. Finally decided to just publish it anyway. **

**Chronicles of Narnia and the characters that aren't original are not mine. Don't sue.**

* * *

Where Judgment Belongs

Chapter One

The Crime

Susan Pevensie sat on the grass alongside the large red and gold blanket which she and Lucy had delicately laid out. Sitting on the side that was opposite to her was Peter, and on Susan's right, Lucy. With everything that had occurred since they had arrived to Aslan's Camp: their introduction to the Lion, the time spent in trying to refresh themselves from their long journey from the Beavers' dam, and finally the confrontation with Maugrim; the Pevensies were attempting to have a more peaceful afternoon meal.

Resting on the blanket was a variety of foods for lunch. Sandwiches which featured a variety of meats such as: chicken, pork, ham, fish, egg, liverwurst, and salami. Each sandwich came with a choice of vegetables: lettuce or cucumber, tomatoes and spinach, peppers and onions. Of course the sandwiches came with side dishes such as chips, complete with a choice of either mayo, sweet-and-sour sauce, or custard in which to dip them. A side of freshly split pickles had been provided to them. Of course they had also been served dessert: a fruit salad freshly put together by some nymphs which were busy preparing food for the army over at the pavilion. Largely it consisted of: blueberries, raspberries, along with strawberries, bananas, blackberries, among others. To help them with the digestion, the three future monarchs were served some wine (however greatly watered-down so as not to result in intoxication).

All around them, the Pevensies could hear conversations taking place among the Narnians. Not too far off, they could hear Mr. Beaver, who was gathered alongside Mrs. Beaver and couple of Hares. Apparently, the Hares and Mr. Beaver were going over a few jokes. They mainly consisted of badgers getting stuck in their holes and dwarfs that got conned out of trades because they took the shine more into account than the actual worth. While some of them actually did sound very funny, Susan was not in the mood to find anything funny. It was already late afternoon, and there was still no sign of Orieus or the rest of the rescue-party that had went after Varaden, the wolf whom Aslan had let get away so that they could follow him as he went to the Witch.

Peter and Lucy on the other hand, were laughing. At first, Susan wanted to scold them (but kept her ideas to herself). Their brother was probably being tortured or beaten at this moment, if he wasn't dead or turned to stone already. Despite Aslan's reassurances that all would be done, she still had hints of doubt. Aslan had said that it would be harder than they thought. Even though the other two seemed willing to press that fact aside, Susan couldn't bring herself to do it. She was worried about what would happen to Edmund, even if Aslan could save him.

This fear had only escalated after Maugrim's attack. Glancing at her eldest brother, Susan felt the terrifying memory of her brother fighting the Wolf as she and Lucy hung in a tree came to mind. Her eyes had taken in every aspect of the scene and had committed it to memory. She could still picture the Wolf's snapping jaws and his growls. She could remember being completely horrified as she watched the scene unfold. Desperately she clung to the branch in the same way her terror gripped her. She wanted to look away from the scene, but felt that if she did that something would happen to Peter. It seemed as though the entire outcome in the battle hung in the balance, and that anything could possibly tip the scale in either the favor to the Wolf or to her brother.

While Peter slaying the Wolf Chief-of-Police helped in lessening her fear, as well as Aslan sending out a rescue-party, she was still greatly concerned to the point she couldn't partake fully in the merriment taking place around her as much as Lucy. Her happiness made Susan both upset and envious of them. What she wouldn't give to have the ability to not worry, to just live life and have little concern about what the future may bring.

Peter seemed to be in a similar state that she was in, however he was less willing to let it show. She had a feeling it was because he didn't want to spoil what good mood that Lucy was in. It was the first time since they had first entered the Camp that they had had any chance to find some time to themselves and to actually enjoy the peaceful moments.

"These chips are delicious," Lucy commented, having eaten one and was proceeding to take another out of the basket and dip it in mayonnaise.

Susan had polished off most of her chips and was saving the ones that were left for a bit further on in her meal. "They're alright," she remarked in a tone not as cheerful as she had hoped it would sound.

Peter had noticed. "Come on Su, you have to lighten up a bit. It doesn't suit you being all worried."

"I have every right to be worried," Susan snapped. "Our brother is in danger, and here we are in general safety. It's easy for you to go and tell everyone else that they shouldn't worry too awful much. Look at what happened to you in the past couple of hours since we've got here. You killed the Witch's Chief-of-Police. You've been dubbed a knight and everything! You're now considered a hero among the Narnians! Where's Edmund? Do you see him eating with us? Or being dubbed by Aslan for a great and heroic deed? Do you see or hear any of the Narnians cheering his name or speaking in great confidence about him? No! Wherever he is, it's not here."

"Aslan says that everything will be taken care of," Lucy said.

"I agree," Peter said. Susan narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly explained. "Look, I won't deny it, I'm just as terrified as you are about Edmund. Every moment I'm thinking about what that Witch could possibly be doing to him. Yet I also know that worrying is going to do nothing other than make things worse for us. We still have a long wait, and the more we let our terror get the best of us, the longer that wait is going to seem. Right now, the three of us are safe here in the Camp. The Guard for the Camp has been doubled, so we don't need to worry about an incident similar to what happened with Maugrim trouble us. Aslan sent out a rescue-party which is being head by General Orieus. Everything is turning out alright so far. Let's wait before we start to worry."

"He also said that it may be harder than we think," Susan pointed out. "Our brother or not, the people here consider him a traitor. He's going to be made to answer for his crimes. Something tells me that that is the thing that's going to make it harder than we think."

Peter frowned. From the look on his face, Susan could see she had made her point. Yet Peter, being as stubborn as he was all too often, wasn't going to acknowledge it, especially in front of Lucy. Instead he looked back down at his food and continued eating, only pausing to say under his breath, "You worry too much."

It was all Susan could do not to retort that one of them had to. She may not have lost the resolve to do so, had not a voice suddenly spoke up. It was a new voice, one that they hadn't heard before yet. As the voice spoke, it sounded as though the owner was speaking with a high air. "Your brother is a traitor, and he will answer to his crimes accordingly. One of Four or not."

Susan turned to her left, and she saw that standing in front of them was a Dwarf. He had a full head of red hair and a long red beard which he had braided in order to keep it from falling down to his feet and causing him to trip. The Dwarf appeared to reach about the average-size for his people, approximately three-and-a-half feet tall and probably weighing about forty-eight pounds. He was dressed in highly decorative clothing that must have had something to do with the Dwarfs and their culture, because neither Susan or the other two could recognize the images of the hammers depicted on his chest. The Dwarf carried a glass of wine with him, however it was at this point difficult to tell if he had reached the point of being drunk or not. Susan had a suspicion that he was on his way. Most of the Narnians in their interaction, even if they weren't too happy about the situation with Edmund, weren't as bold in stating their thoughts as this Dwarf.

"We beg your pardon?" she finally asked the Dwarf after considering her choice of words carefully, offering him a chance to possibly apologize.

However no such apology was given. The Dwarf merely smirked arrogantly at her as he drank from his goblet, drinking so deeply as to cause some of the wine to dribble down his beard. Patting it dry to the best of his ability with his hand, he went on and said, "Your brother may be one of the Sons of Adam from the prophecy, but no one is above the law. All people must pay for their crimes. Aslan may be able to rescue him from the Witch. But nothing can prevent justice from demanding that treachery be paid its dues."

"I don't quite understand," Lucy said.

Susan squeezed her eyes shut. She could already tell that the explanation was going to more than likely be harsh.

The Dwarf roared with laughter. "Don't understand, eh, Daughter of Eve? Let me explain then-"

"You might better mind your tongue, Dwarf," Peter suddenly cut in, standing up. Susan watched as her brother's hand automatically went to his sword handle.

The Dwarf sneered, an atrocious grin across his face. "And you might better mind where your hand goes. You got lucky there with the Wolf. If it weren't for Aslan, you three probably would be dead by now."

Nobody could comment. Despite the Dwarf's rude remark, they all couldn't deny the fact that it was true.

The Dwarf nodded his head and in a voice that lacked anything pertaining to sincerity, said, "And a fine afternoon, your majesties."

As the Dwarf looked away and began making his way back to where he had come from, Susan glanced down at what was left of her food. She couldn't bring herself to eat any further. "The Dwarf has no right," she said. "He alone has no right to condemn Edmund for what he has done. He doesn't know what drove him to do what he did."

Before either Peter and Lucy could say anything in agreement, they heard a shout coming not too far away.

Susan turned to the left, where she had heard the sound. From the sounds of things, it sounded like it was half the entire distance of the entire camp away from where they were sitting. She turned to Peter, "Did you hear that?"

"I did," he responded.

"I did too," confirmed Lucy. "Who do you suppose it is?"

Nobody responded. Partly because nobody knew, but also because that was when they heard more shouting. At first there was one voice. Now there was two. Two voices- both of them sounded like they were coming from masculine voices- were shouting. Then a few more voices joined in, and this time the three of them could make out some feminine voices in the chorus of shouts. All of a sudden they heard grunts and squawks intermingling with the shouts. Not only that, but they could also hear that the shouts were getting closer to where they were sitting at.

Lucy got up so that she could see if she could get a better look. Peter followed suit. Susan got up as well, her curiosity now driving her to search for answers as well. She squinted, and could make out what seemed to be a group of Narnians coming towards Aslan's tent, which stood just on the other side of the pavilion.

"They sound angry," Lucy said, her eyes flickering with interest.

Susan looked down at her sister, "That's because they are."

"Wonder why they are?" asked Peter.

"I guess that's the question."

Resolve seemed to enter Peter's eyes. Checking to make sure that his sword (Rhindon as he now called it, a name he had given to it after the battle with Maugrim) was placed carefully in the sheath, he turned to his sisters and said, "I'm going to have a look see. The two of you should probably stay-"

"No," Lucy said. "We're coming with you."

"I really don't think that's-"

"She's right, we're coming," Susan said firmly as her eyes seemed to harden with her own resolve. For a moment she and Peter locked eyes, the two siblings caught in a battle of wills. "Peter, it's just in the Camp. I'm sure if it were anything having to do with the Witch's forces, they would have entered here more indiscreetly."

Peter glared at her, but then relented. "Let's go then," he said.

Susan turned to Lucy and nodded that they had better follow. For a moment her little sister glanced up at her, both awe and shock written in her eyes and on her face. Susan understood why her sister had the expression. Normally in these circumstances, she would have objected. She wasn't one to normally go and seek trouble. But for whatever reason, she felt strongly drawn to what was now happening in the Camp.

The three of them made their way from their picnic blanket and over to Aslan's tent. When they arrived, they could see that the Great Lion had come out of His tent. In the afternoon light he radiated with an essence that Susan couldn't help but admire. She didn't know what it was about Aslan. Whenever she was around Him, she always felt less self-important. Yet at the same time, she also felt a sense of importance as well. Quite an interesting irony, if she had to say so herself. How was it possible that when she stood next to the Lion that she could feel so small and insignificant like a little girl again and yet so valuable and big as if she were a queen at the same time?

She cleared her head of her thoughts though. Instead she walked up to the Lion carefully and asked, "Aslan?"

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan said, not taking his eyes away from the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Susan looked away from Aslan and over towards the direction that the Lion was looking. From here she could see the scene slightly better. From where they were originally sitting and observing the commotion, she couldn't make out too many details.

Now though everything was more clear. She could make out the fact that what was originally a small group of shouting Narnians was now hundreds. She could see that there were centaurs, fauns, satyrs, nymphs, as well as various other talking beasts. She noticed that while this immense group made their way towards Aslan's tent, other Narnians were standing back, watching the scene unfold. There was definite curiosity among them as they watched the crowd walk by. Some of them choosing to join in once they figured out what was going on (which Susan was still clueless about) and others continued to look on in confusion and curiosity.

It was only when they were within the distance of the last few tents before reaching Aslan's tent that she could make out more important details. One of these happened to be a Dryad, who looked as though she was being pushed and dragged along the path. One of the Narnians, a Dwarf whom Susan immediately recognized as the one who had been telling them that Edmund was going to be paying dearly for his crimes, seemed to be the one who was leading the rally as he dragged along the Wood Nymph in a firm grip. Glancing back at the Dryad, Susan looked into her eyes. The Dryad looked absolutely frightened. Her eyes flickered all around her, looking for a way out yet finding none. Amidst the shouts of anger and fury, Susan could just make out her sounds of anguish.

Susan's eyebrows lifted in disbelief at what she saw next.

Apparently the Dryad wasn't moving fast enough to the crowd's liking. The Dwarf used his other hand to grab a handful of her hair, which was made of the leaves of the Tree which she had come from. Susan, having studied the patterns of leaves back in school, could recognize by the shape that they were from a beech tree.

Upon closer glance, Susan could see that the Dryad was immensely beautiful. Now, many of the Nymphs were pretty. That was nothing strange that Susan had noticed. However, there was something about this Wood Nymph's beauty that seemed to really distinguish her from the others. Susan wasn't quite sure what it was, perhaps it was her eyes and the odd way that they seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Or perhaps it was the luscious green appearance of the leaves that made up not only her hair, but also the rest of her body. Or perhaps even now as she was tugged violently along, she still manged to maintain a certain air of grace about her. It reminded Susan of a pile of leaves which had been picked up by a wind and which were being carried away by that said wind.

As the crowd pushed the Dryad further along and as they all drew closer, Susan could finally make out what they all seemed to be shouting. They were shouting things like, "Sinner! Breaker of the law! Sinner! She must be brought to Aslan! He will be the one who makes her answerable to her crimes! Let the Lion condemn her!"

"Aslan, what is happening?" Lucy asked, her eyes looking at the Lion, yet not directly at His face. "Why are they hurting that Dryad? What has she done?"

"A great sin, Lucy Pevensie," responded the Lion. "From what seems to be said. However, I do believe that the best way to really get an idea of what occurred is by listening. Let us all be silent and hear what it is this crowd presents to us."

Finally the group of Narnians stood before Aslan in the same exact spot that the three Pevensie children and the Beavers had previously stood when they had arrived and first met the Lion. For a few moments they all remained where they were, shouting abuse at the Dryad as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried looking down towards the ground. Susan couldn't help but pity her. It didn't take second eldest Pevensie long to realize that it was mainly the Lion's face that the Wood Nymph was trying to avoid.

However, the Dwarf tugged the Dryad's hair roughly, making her cry out as she was made to look upon the Lion. Each time she tried to look away from the eyes, which made one feel as though their entire soul was being cut open, the Dwarf would force her to look back. Causing her to cry out more, which in turn produced more sobs. Susan watched as tears caught the rims of leaves and slowly slid their way down to the soil in front of them.

"Look at Him you sorry immoral wench!" shouted the Dwarf. "Look upon the almighty gaze of the Lion."

The Dryad squeezed her eyes shut. "Please!" she pleaded. "Don't make me look, I beg of you! Don't make me look into His eyes. Please I beg of you, spare me of such suffering, for I don't believe I can bare any more shame."

"You broke one of the highest laws in the Narnian world," the Dwarf sneered. "One of the most important laws that the Great Lion's Father Himself presented to us through the prophets of Old. You chose to disobey them-"

"But if only you knew my story-" the Dryad began to interrupt desperately.

"Be silent, you dog!"

Susan watched in horror as the Dwarf roughly shoved the Dryad onto the ground. The Wood Nymph went to get up, but the next thing anyone knew, the Dwarf took out what appeared to be a cane of some sort and brutally hit her along her side. Susan had thought that because the Dryad was mainly consisted of leaves that it would just brush through her, but no, the cane made contact. The Dryad cried out in agony as the Dwarf continued to beat her with the cane until she was lying on the ground with only her elbows to prop herself up. She went to block the cane with her hands, which resulted in an even more violent beating.

Susan couldn't take watching the scene anymore. "Stop! For the love of all that is good, please stop! Leave her alone!" Before she could stop herself, she made her way over to where the Dwarf was beating the Dryad and threw out her arm and shouted, "Leave her alone you brute! Have you no heart?"

The Dwarf stopped beating the Dryad and glared at Susan. "Have you no respect for the laws of Narnia? For a Daughter of Eve who is said to be one of the future queens of Narnia, you seem to show much ignorance with how things are done here. And how we treat evil-doers like this Dryad."

Peter stepped forward now. Mainly to rise up to the aid of Susan, though he too felt some sympathy for the Dryad. "Pray tell then, what is it that she has done?"

The Dwarf glared at Peter. "You think you're all high and mighty, Sir Wolfsbane? Do you really think that I am answerable to you? No, I am answerable to Aslan first, and it will be to Him that I will explain the atrocity that this Dryad committed. To Him I will explain the wretched deed that this Nymph partook in."

"Then explain, Son of Earth," Aslan stated. His voice rumbled with authority, causing everyone to look at the Lion. However, none of them could look directly at the Lion. "What law has this Wood Nymph defiled?"

The Dwarf bowed deeply. Susan, glancing at the Dwarf, couldn't help but feel a sense of loathing for the creature. She had disliked him because of the things that he had said about her brother, no matter how true that they were. Now when she glanced in his direction, she couldn't help but completely despise him. She looked from him and to the weeping Dryad, to the stick which he held in his hand, and then back at him. Something within her reared up, something that felt alien to her. She felt as though a creature that had been sleeping within her previously had now suddenly awoke. Awoke, and was now rearing its head back and snapping at anything and everything. Desiring to break free from her control and destroy everything in its path. (More particularly the Dwarf.)

While retaining control, she glared at the Dwarf as he said, "Your Majesty, this Wood Nymph is the guilty of one of the most greatest of sins. She has broken the sacred laws that the prophets of Old laid down for us. She has been..." the Dwarf paused for a few moments as he searched for words to best describe it. When he found them, he said, "She has been 'friendly,' in more ways than one, with some of the soldiers who happen to be enemy males. Not only that, she has been friendly with some of the males here in the camp. Even though she also happens to be committed to someone."

Susan felt her eyes widen in shock and her mouth hang open. She turned to Peter, who just looked at her in return. The two of them glanced at the Dryad, who was busy looking down at the ground now. She was still weeping and sobbing, but now she was curling herself up into a ball. Looking at her, Susan found herself not pitying the Dryad so much. After all, what she had done was very terrible. Back in England, if such a thing had been discovered about a woman, that woman would have immediately been considered an outsider...a disgrace to the community as well as to every other woman out there.

Immediately after the Dwarf explained the Wood Nymph's crime the Narnians which had been part of the crowd, as well as the ones that had been standing off to the side, were speaking amongst themselves. Their voices all mingled together, and many of them began shouting, demanding that the laws be upheld and justice be dealt out swiftly.

"Every one knows the law!" the Dwarf shouted above the crowd, bringing them all into silence. "Everyone knows how this must be done. Long ago, the prophets wrote how we ought to deal with such circumstances. A female of any sort who has committed such a despicable act must pay for her crimes."

"What are you going to do to her?" Lucy asked them. It was the first time Lucy had said anything since the crowd had started shouting and abusing the Dryad. (Susan wasn't sure if Lucy quite understood what they were talking about. But Lucy was smart enough to make out that the Dryad had done something terribly wrong and that she was going to have to pay the price for it.)

"Yes, what's going to happen to her?" Susan found herself asking.

The Dwarf smiled proudly. "According to the Laws of Old, she must be stoned to death."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Ariel of Narnia, Arisa, and Not Really Specific for their beta work. Really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Verdict

**AN: I would like to thank my awesome editors once more. Arisa, Ariel of Narnia, and Nothing Really Specific. I do appreciate their excellent beta work.**

**Enjoy this new and last chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Two

The Verdict

Susan felt her mouth drop in horror. She could feel herself backing away from the Dryad and grabbing a hold of Lucy, who was looking on in astonished horror. Peter meanwhile stood there aghast, his eyes wide circles of disbelief and his mouth hanging open but unable to find words. Susan could tell that she and her siblings were all thinking along the same lines. What kind of world was this, that honestly believed that it was okay for anyone to stone another to death? What kind of madness did they adhere to?

Something told her that the only hope that the Dryad had was with the Lion. The Dwarf and the other Narnians were claiming that it was Aslan who was going to condemn the Dryad for her misconduct. Susan found herself turning to Him, her eyes pleading at him. She hoped that He would see reason and decide otherwise. Sure, the Lion was terrifying and the Beavers had told them all over and over again that He wasn't safe. Yet they had also claimed that He was good.

If He was good, surely He wouldn't agree with this law? Surely He would speak out against it...

Wouldn't He?

She had hoped that the look of disbelief would be plain to see on the Lion's face. Even though she wasn't looking directly at Him, the second eldest Pevensie could tell that Aslan had an unreadable mask on His face. His head flicked occasionally to show that He was indeed paying attention to the scene that unfolding before them. Aside for this attentive look, Susan could find no other trace of emotion. Not of pity or remorse, nor of anger either towards the law or the Dryad.

Susan felt her heart start to sink with the heavy realization that they were going to have to wait.

By now the Narnians who were going to take part in the ritual had picked up their stones. Others were quickly handing out some to the ones who didn't have any. For the ones who were unable to throw stones, such as the four-legged Talking Beasts or the ones with wings, the ones who were capable of throwing them took another to throw on their behalf.

Finally, the Dwarf who seemed to be leading the Narnians grabbed the Dryad and shoved her so that she stood closer to Aslan. The Dwarf grinned in a raving self-righteous manner that Susan found absolutely disturbing.

However she was even more abhorred when a Faun, a child one no less, came up to her and her siblings, and coaxed them all to hold out their hands. Susan, who had been speechless before, now felt as though she had lost her ability to even speak syllables, let alone words as the young Faun shoved a smooth yet surprisingly heavy stone in her hand. Its weight was psychologically making it more heavier for Susan as she thought about what it what it was she was going use it for.

"This isn't right," Lucy whispered to her. "I can't. I don't want to throw it."

The young Faun looked at her reproachfully. "It's the law of the land, your majesty. You must uphold it as a future queen of Narnia."

Susan saw Lucy's face turn ghostly white and her mouth hang open in disbelief. Next to her, Peter looked as though he were a sickly green.

Deep within, Susan wished that he would say something. As the one whom Aslan seemed to be establishing as the head of all Narnia save Himself, she knew Peter could carry some influence. Surely he wouldn't do this, give in to the demands of the Narnians and this wretched custom. Sure he had killed before, but that was because the situation was different. Lives were on the line back when he had earlier slayed Maugrim. This was an entirely different circumstance. What they were about to do wasn't a necessity...it was just a barbaric idea.

The look on Peter's face told her that he had no idea what to do or how he was going to handle it. She could see the desperation in the eyes, similar to the kind that she had seen in those of the Dryad's. Her brother wanted nothing more than to get out of this abhorrent situation. To find a way of escaping what was now currently being demanded of them.

Turning to the Dryad, Susan found that she didn't know what to do either. The eldest Pevensie daughter was heartbroken by the fact that the Dryad's expression was now that of resignation. Her eyes were now looking down at the ground and she was sniffling back what tears had not been shed. Her shoulders were slumped in submission and her hands gripped the soil beneath her as if she were trying to cling to some part of the world before it would all be brutally taken away from her.

In that moment, Susan felt every ounce of pity which had been lost when the Dwarf had announced the Nymph's crime come back. Regardless of how immoral her actions had been, the second eldest Pevensie knew deep down that this was a punishment that the Dryad did not deserve. If she had the power, then she would have ordered that all the Narnians put down their stones. Yet she knew that queen or not, she had no authority to change tradition and custom. To do so be blasphemy, and they would not take too kindly to a ruler who they didn't felt represented their values and ideals.

Searching for some kind of hope Susan turned to the crowd. The ones who were eager to see the Tree-Spirit put to death had firm grips on their rocks and were slightly moving their arms, awaiting the order. Just one word of indication and they would be casting those stones at the Nymph. However she could also see that even amongst the Narnians in the crowd, there were a few people who were reluctant to do what was about to be done. Yet she could also see the look of resignation on their face. The kind that showed that while they felt they couldn't they also felt they had no choice. Custom, no matter how brutal, demanded that rituals be carried out.

She found her eyes once again drawn to the Dwarf as he walked up to Aslan. She noticed that he too was doing his best not to look into Aslan's eyes. Even as he walked in his surety his legs trembled.

"Aslan," he said reverently as he bowed deeply, his nose almost touching the ground at the Lion's paws. "My King, it would be an honor if I were to throw the stone for You on Your behalf." He turned his back on the Lion and raised his arm in the air. Pointing at the Dryad he said, "Just give the order, High King over all High Kings. Pronounce your judgment on this Dryad's wickedness. Give me the word and Your stone will begin the rain of judgment upon her. We will cleanse ourselves of the sin in our company through the obedience to the Law and through that of the stone."

Susan felt tears spring to her eyes. Even still as she stood beside Him she wasn't exactly sure what to think. He was just so terrible and mighty and dangerous. Yet at the heart you could see kindness and tenderness. Which as a result presented all sorts of unpredictability. How can one possibly predict on how such a phenomenon would rule?

She found herself starting to despair as the Lion continued to remain silent. Inwardly she was pleading with all the strength and the resolve that her body, mind and soul could gather. She begged for the Lion to not tell them to follow through on the Law. Her eyes were shifting to the Lion and back to the Dryad. To the Dryad to the Dwarf. From the Dwarf, to the Narnians. From them to Lucy and Peter. Then she found her own eyes looking into herself. If nothing was done to stop this madness, would she be able to follow through if they had to?

Possibly, but not without deep regret.

Finally though, the Lion spoke. His voice carrying out across the crowd. His words resounding from without and within all who were gathered there. "May any here or beyond who have never committed any treachery be the first ones to cast their stones."

Tears sprung to Susan's eyes. Not out of sadness of course, but out of relief. She found herself dropping her stone as if it was the most unpleasant thing she had ever touched. (And in that moment she felt that to be true.) She looked and saw that Peter and Lucy were eagerly dropping their stones. Before long, the crowd of Narnians all began to do so as well. First were the ones who didn't look as though they were comfortable with the idea of casting the stones. Then the ones who had a more stronger resolve, with the ones with some of the strongest being the ones who last let them go. The sounds of stones hitting the dirt as they were released filled the air, accompanied by the astonished whispers among the Narnians.

Glancing at the Dryad, Susan saw that there was both surprise and relief, tears streamed down her face. With her own still rolling down, the second-eldest Pevensie went to the Dryad and got down in the dirt next to her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Lucy was doing the same. The two Pevensie girls held the Dryad close to them, the fact that they had never even known her not of any of their concern. Nor did it seem to be that of the Nymph's. The three of them all just sat there in the dirt, embracing one another with relief that the course of events swayed in a different outcome. The Narnians watched in awe as the two future queens of Narnia linked their arms beneath those of the Tree-Spirit, and together the two of them found the strength to help her stand up.

"Thank you," whispered the Dryad gratefully and the two girls could feel her tears on their shoulders as she managed to lean forward and kiss them gratefully on the cheeks, smooth leaves touching their faces and necks. "My queens, thank you."

Susan couldn't help but smile. It was Lucy who said, "No need to thank us."

Glancing in the direction of the Lion, Susan could see that He was waiting patiently for them to finish. However, she did notice that his eyes were kind and that they shone with something that surely must have been pride. Turning to the Nymph, Susan whispered kindly, "Do you think you can stand on your own?"

"I'm weak," the Dryad said, "but not because of frailty or mistreatment." With her eyes glancing in the direction of Aslan, the two queens of Narnia took the hint. "Please, my queens, return to His side. I shall be able to fair long enough."

Peter, who had been standing standing there in stunned silence, carefully made his way towards them. "Are you certain, cousin? Perhaps I could take the place of Lucy in holding-

"Fear not my king," she reassured. "I don't know if I will be well, but I will certainly last. Please, it does not do well to keep the Lion waiting in even His most seemingly unlimited patience."

Reluctantly, the three Pevensie children made their back to their original positions alongside the Lion. When they had returned, Susan couldn't help but glance in the direction of the Dwarf. Out of any of the Narnians that were gathered, she could see that he was the only one who still held his stones. For the first time that Susan had ever seen, this Dwarf was the one who was speechless. A smug expression appeared on her face despite her attempts at keeping it from showing. It felt nice to see the Dwarf in such a distraught state.

Finally the Dwarf must have worked up some courage because he said, "I don't understand. "Does not the law-"

Aslan interrupted him. "Your laws were written by those who believed that they knew my Father. They were not written by Him or I."

"But Sire-"

"Go now Kritikern, Son of Earth. And instead of condemning others for their sins, first look to cleanse those that are your own."

Kritikern stood there for a few moments with his arm still raised to throw the stone. Then finally he dropped it. Bowing low to the ground to Aslan, he then turned away and began to patter off. He ran past the Dryad as if she were some kind of disease, and then began passing his way through the crowd. Susan watched as he went, pleased by the fact that Aslan had sent the wretched the Dwarf away.

Then Susan felt someone tugging on the sleeve of her dress. She looked down to see that it was Lucy doing so, and also saw that she pointing ahead of them.

Susan turned and saw that Aslan was making His way towards the Dryad. The Nymph, who had previously been crying in relief at being spared, suddenly found herself absolutely terrified again. Her face was turning into a paler shade of green than it had ever been. She was now curtsying to the lion as low as she could, until she finally decide that it wasn't enough, so instead she got on her hands and knees and lowered her forehead on the ground before the Lion's paws, kissing them gratefully. It took all she could to stutter out the words, "H-H-High King of all H-H-High Kings. I thank you. But please, don't look on me. I know that I have done terrible things against your Father's laws."

"Daughter of the Forest, what is your name?" Aslan kindly spoke to her.

The Dryad, dumbfounded at first was unable to speak. Finally she found her voice and said, "Daphnene, your majesty."

"Well, Daphnene, I don't condemn you."

"But Aslan, I am most surely a wretched child-"

Those who had chosen to remain then all watched as the Lion opened His mouth. At first terror washed through them all, and Susan was aghast After all that had happened, was the Lion choosing now to extract vengeance? She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, afraid of the sight. She had caught a glimpse of the Lion's mouth. It was no less terrible than the rest of Him.

"Susan," Lucy whispered. "Look."

Despite her desire not to, Susan opened her eyes. Once again, she could feel shock overwhelm her at what she was seeing. However the surprise was that of relief. It washed through her and the rest of those gathered as in those moments, she watched as Aslan- instead of latching his mouth on her- breathed a puff of breath. Within seconds the breath seemed to wash upon Daphnene, everyone could notice an immediate change come upon her. All of a sudden her pale leaves became fuller. Not just to the state at which they had been originally, but somehow much more so. There seemed to be a fresher look to the Tree Spirit's eyes and in the green of her leaves. Not just to the ones which made up her face and body, but those that made up her entire being. Susan had thought that she had looked like a goddess before. If anyone had doubted this claim, the bright look in the Nymph's eyes and the freshness of her leaves would have been the only testimony needed to prove the claim.

What Aslan did next though was the least expected of all. The Narnians watched aghast (though Susan couldn't help but smile) as the Lion leaned forward and opened His mouth and stuck out his pink tongue. They watched as He gave the Dryad a lion's kiss on her forehead. All the Wood Nymph could do afterward was sit there, her eyes revealing her utter shock and her mouth rendered unable to say a single word.

"I do not condemn you, my Daughter," Aslan said warmly to her. "Go forth, and do no more wrong."

Daphnene nodded enthusiastically. Within a few split seconds, she was off of her knees and onto her feet. She gathered herself up and as she slowly reverted to a form of leaves flowing in the wind, she said, "I won't, Aslan. I swear that I won't."

With that, she completely reverted to a scattering of leaves on an invisible wind, and she began making her way back across the camp.

The rest of the Narnians who had remained began to return to whatever it was they were doing before the incident. Once the crowd had cleared, Aslan turned to Susan and her siblings. "You may return to finishing your meal, children."

Peter and Lucy began making their ways back to the picnic blanket, Susan following.

"Susan," the Lion said. "If you would, please remain. I wish to talk with you alone."

Susan's eyes widened. What was it that the Lion could possibly want with her? Had she done something wrong?

She looked back to her siblings. They had paused when they had heard Aslan request that she remain. Peter looked at her with raised eyebrows, and Lucy looked up at her with a questioning glance. All Susan could do was just wave them on. She mouthed that she would join them at their picnic blanket in a few minutes.

When she was standing beside Aslan, Susan waited for Him to speak. She felt herself tremble, but she managed to work up enough nerve to at least look at Him. Not directly of course, but so that the Lion knew that He had her attention.

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan said to her after a few moments pause, "you were reluctant to cast a stone at the Dryad. True or not?"

"Yes Aslan, it is true," Susan confirmed, bowing her head. "I didn't want to throw a stone at her. Nor did I want it to be done."

"Why did you feel that way?"

Susan glanced up at the Lion to the best of her ability. "Aslan, it was because I don't believe that any one deserves to die in such a barbaric manner, least of all someone like Daphnene."

"You don't believe that she should have been put to death because of what she had done," Aslan said.

"Yes, sir."

"You weren't willing to judge whether she was guilty enough to die or not. Yet you were so eager to judge her and her story, though you didn't (and still don't) know anything about it."

Susan opened her mouth to deny it, but Aslan said firmly to her, "Did you or did you not, in your heart, believe that she was a disgrace to herself and to her people for what she had done?"

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to deny it, Susan looked down at the ground. She could feel shame washing over her. "Yes, Aslan. I did feel that way when I first discovered what it was that she did."

"From the manner in which you speak, you are ashamed." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, Aslan," Susan admitted. "I may not have wanted her to die, but I was still willingly thinking that I was eager to condemn her for doing what she did." She looked down at her feet.

"What she did was wrong, was it not?"

Susan nodded. "Well, yes of course. It wasn't the most moral thing. But I know now that that doesn't change the facts. I really have no more room to judge anyone. It's not my place to condemn, whether it be to death or to a life of seclusion." An analogy that she could use to explain her thinking suddenly sprung to mind. "I know that many here are going to think that Edmund deserves to be severely punished. Law demands that it be carried out. My brother has said and done terrible things, to be sure. But nothing so bad that he deserves such harsh treatment. It's an honest mistake that any one of us in his position could have made. Just because someone makes a mistake doesn't mean that they should have to live with the consequences forever, if at all."

"Your words are as wise as they are gentle," the Lion said to her, his voice contained what must have been pride.

"Aslan, is there ever a time where we may be allowed to judge such matters?" asked Susan.

"It is neither yours or anyone else's concern to judge whether they have the right to die or to be alone, Daughter of Eve."

Nodding, Susan then asked, "Aslan, we all know that you are High King over all others. It's something that we have heard over and over in this world. You had every right to condemn that Dryad to her death. She broke the laws of Narnia, more than once from what I gather. Sure they may have been horrid laws, but they were laws all the same. Why didn't you have it demanded that she be killed?"

"Susan, do you believe that death is glorious?"

Crinkling her nose, Susan said, "No, I don't believe that."

Aslan looked at her. "Neither do I. When my Father sent me out into the darkness, I sang the world into being. I was the one who sang Helios into the heavens and told him to begin his race across the expanse. I created the stars and all celestial bodies. I separated the waters from the skies. I brought the land forth and raised the mountains and lowered the valleys. I filled the land and the skies and the waters with all life of all sorts. It was I who sorted out the Talking from the regular Beasts. I sang the Dwarfs from their mountains and the Marsh-wiggles from their swamps. It was I who brought the Centaurs, the Fauns and the Satyrs and all other creatures from the dust of the world. I who called the Mermaids and others aquatic creatures from the waters. I gave the Trees the ability to walk and declared the waters divine. I'm the one who called gods into being and tasked them with serving as my lords over particular elements. It was I who first summoned the first Children of Adam here, even though they all thought that they had come here by accident. It was I who instated the law that they were the ones who must rule Narnia, for it was they who brought wickedness to this world in the days they had awoke. Since then, I have seen all sorts of things. I've seen stars die, mountains crumble to dust, and nations rise and fall. I've seen kings and queens come and go. Waters dry and lands crack and disease spread. There is no denying the fact that plenty of dark things have been done in this world.

"Yet I've also seen some of the most awe-inspiring things. I've seen great nations fall and then rise again. I've watched kings and queens who upheld their oaths to their kingdoms even until death. I've witnessed Stars be born and Beasts do great and wonderful deeds. Even now, as you and I are standing here, I see great potential. In you, dear Susan, as the High Queen of Narnia. In your brother Peter as High King. In Lucy, who will look to the East. Your brother Edmund as well, I know that he too can and will do great and wonderful things. Should he and Peter be both instated as kings of Narnia, they will do many wonderful things for this country and the entire world."

"That's why I don't like death either, Susan. You and I both know and comprehend unfortunately that war is sometimes necessary. Yet it's something that we're not eager for, and something I hope you will never be excited to incite. It is something that I hope you will advise your brothers against in circumstances which it can be avoided. For I created all the peoples and creatures of Narnia in My image, in My essence. I created them with natural rights and freedoms. Any practice that defies any of these makes me both angry and distraught, for they are ruining some of the most sacred gifts given to them.

"However I also know each and all of their stories. I listen to their cries of despair as well as their praises. I hear the voice of the slave as much as I do that of the one who is free. I dispense justice and mercy as I see fit. I keep records of all who have lived, do live, and are sure to come. I've seen some of the most wretched people find a means of being able to redeem themselves. I've also seen people whom thought that they were absolutely brilliant actually be some of the most toxic individuals that one could ever meet. I know the amount of tears they shed and how often they laugh. I know what they will all choose even as their stories are unfolding before them. That includes the Dryad's, the Dwarf's, and even yours.

"I may have the right to be able to condemn someone to such misery. But I will not do so unless that individual had done everything they could offer and never without a heavy heart."

Susan nodded in understanding. "Aslan?" she asked.

"Yes, Daughter of Eve?"

"You said you know our stories...do you know mine?"

"Yes."

Susan paused for a few moments as she looked for a way to carefully explain her thoughts. "What happens to us, Aslan? Do we defeat the Witch? Do we rule as kings and queens? What about back home? Do we go back and find that years have passed? Will the war ever end? Who comes out as the winner? Will Mother be alright? And Father, is he safe, wherever he may be? Where will any of us be in the future? Do we even have one?"

Gently Aslan responded, "Susan, your journey and those of all you love, know, and despise are left up to two main forces. The Deep Magic, which governs all our destinies (including yours and mine) is one of them. However, your own choices must be taken into account. I know your story and I know how the Deep Magic will dictate, but I'm not the one who writes your story. You too have a say in your own individual decisions you make in every moment of every minute of every hour; of every day of every month of every year of your life. If you knew what were going to happen, you would not be driven to take responsibility for your actions, whether right or wrong. You won't make your own choices on how to live your life, therefore not learning and growing. That is something I won't take away from any soul. To be able to live and learn, that is one of the greatest gifts to ever have in a lifetime."

"I'm not sure if I understand, Aslan."

"Comprehension will come as you learn and grow, Susan Pevensie," Aslan smiled warmly. "Patience, and all things will be revealed as they choose to be."

Then before Susan realized it, he stepped forward and opened his mouth. She felt terror flow through her when she saw His gaping mouth. But she was immensely relieved when he instead licked her on her forehead.

"Susan Pevensie," the Lion said warmly, "I want you to always remember something."

"Yes, Aslan?"

"In all that you do, always try to remember to be kind and loving and tender and good. A gentle heart is just as important as one that is magnificent or just or valiant. A heart that isn't gentle, that doesn't know compassion, is a hand that doesn't know how to give. Wherever your life may take you, always remember to treat all things with respect and dignity, even your inferiors and enemies. Treat well those whom you may love, and those whom you may not. Go into the world and show mercy. Never be eager to judge. Go and teach others who want to learn. Be an inspiration so that those who don't will want to learn and do the same.

"Remember that there is only one that has the right to condemn...and that it's only He who only knows an individual's entire story. It will be Him who makes the final decisions, and no one else."

Nodding, Susan said, "Aslan, I will remember. I will never forget."

Aslan then leaned forward and Susan felt a sudden warmth spread through her as He breathed upon her. She felt differently. A part of her felt as though she was as radiant as the sun. She felt uplifted as well, as if she were flying on the back of an eagles' wings. She couldn't help but ponder if this was how the Wood Nymph felt...

Aslan smiled warmly at her, "Go now, my Daughter, and join your siblings. Remember to keep these words in your heart and mind always."

"I will, Aslan," Susan said gratefully.

When Susan later went to return to her siblings, the Great Lion turned towards the horizon. Evening was now starting to pass as Helios began his descent towards the west. Upon the moment that the future queen of Narnia left him, the Lion felt a sense of grief. His head hung down as he pondered over it.

Gazing at the sun, the Lion said, "They will say that the Gentle Queen did little, but they don't even truly know her. Like her siblings, her impact was meant to be carried in two worlds. That effect was made to be more important in the one than the other. She will go through many trials. She will doubt and she will have hope. There will be a lack of belief, and then it will be rediscovered. She will be lost, but then she will be found.

"High Queen Susan shall be like the radiant southern sun. She will rise, she will reign, and then she will slowly begin to decline until there is nothing left but darkness. And darkness will remain. Until finally her time will come again, and she will rise again. And she will do it all through her own choices. Some help along the way, but by her choices nonetheless.

"Just like Daphnene, Queen Susan has her own story to experience."

* * *

"Do not judge so that you may not be judged." -Mark 7:1

"When they kept on questioning him, he straightened up and said to them, 'Let anyone among you who is not without sin be the first to throw a stone at her.'" -John 8:7

"She said, 'No one sir.' And Jesus said, "Neither do I condemn you. Go your way, and from now on do not sin again.'"- John 8:11

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all of you readers. It means a lot knowing that people find my work such a joy. :)**

**If you would like to read more works like this, I would recommend checking out my other Narnia fanfics, most particularly _The __Commission_. The other two Narnia stories I have written are set in the same universe. All future Narnia fanfics written will be related in some form or another to this universe. **


End file.
